


Decisions

by MarvelousMusings



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Semi-Public Sex, Steve Rogers is Indecisive, Wedding Planning, Weddings, bridal kink, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousMusings/pseuds/MarvelousMusings
Summary: This drabble was created for the May Writing Challenge!Prompt #7: "How do I look?", "Like my next bad decision."Steve Rogers hasn't had to make a decision for himself for over seventy years. When it comes to wedding preparations, he's finding himself a bit overwhelmed.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57
Collections: May Writing Challenge





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new to writing Romanogers, but I ship it hard and I'm having a lot of fun feeling out some dynamics. Enjoy this little drabble. XD

“What about this one?” he asked, peering at himself in the mirror, straightening out the jacket sleeves as he did. “Were you thinking tails?”

“For our outdoor wedding in August? No, I was _not_ thinking tails,” she said as she crossed her arms over herself. “I’m starving. Can we _please_ hurry this up so we can go find some lunch?”

He let out a huff, unbuttoning the jacket and throwing it over the back of the love seat that Natasha had been perched on. “I’m sorry,” he sighed, taking a seat beside her.

Natasha sat up straighter then as he slumped forward. She’d had a feeling as soon as they’d walked into the shop that he was going to be overwhelmed. For most of his life, decisions had been made _for_ Steve by those above him. Natasha had been urging him to make more decisions for himself in previous months; small ones, like the suit he’d wear to their wedding. Sometimes he still struggled.

“You’ve still got another on the rack in there. Why don’t you try that and see how you feel,” she said, letting her cheek rest against the top of his head as he took a few deep, frustrated breaths. “Whatever you decide will be just fine.”

Steve murmured his ascent, pushing himself to his feet once again and making his way back toward his fitting room.

As soon as he was out of sight, Natasha waved over their consultant who, admittedly, hadn’t been paying them much mind.

“Bring me mine, will you?” she asked, making her way to an open dressing room to wait for her outfit to be brought in.

Natasha didn’t think much of it initially. She figured if Steve was going to be a while, she could at least take a moment to see how the alterations on her own wedding outfit were going. She had decided against a dress, much to Steve’s disappointment, instead settling on a flowing eggshell jumpsuit that ruffled slightly at the bust. It was much more to her liking.

She figured she would have plenty of time while Steve mulled over his choice in the fitting area, as had been the same the first five times he’d stepped in to change. After all, all she had to do was pop into the jumpsuit quickly, just to make sure the alterations were to her liking. With that in mind, she made her way out of the dressing room, hoisting herself up onto the pedestal and giving a quick spin in front of the 360 mirrors in order to get a better view.

Natasha let out a hum of contentment. She very rarely had opportunities to feel _pretty, bridal_ and _this..._ well, it it ticked all of her boxes.

 _“Look at you,"_ Steve murmured, frozen in place just outside of his dressing room door.

Her eyes snapped up as she caught sight of Steve stepping out of his own compartment. His eyes caught hers in the mirror for a moment before sweeping over her body. Her eyes swept his frame as heat flooded through her. Steve appeared far more at ease in the casual tweed than he had in any of the previous selections – more _himself._ She could practically see his eyes dilate and posture change as he took her in.

"You look more yourself," she said evenly, even as her heart beat ten-fold against her ribs and her pulse rushed in time.

"Yeah, I think this is the one," he agreed idly, his eyes dilating as they surged over her body. "Is that...that's your...?"

 _“_ **How do I look?”** Natasha asked, his eyes still glued to her, even as he approached the pedestal to stand directly beside her.

 **“Like my next bad decision,”** he conceded in a low tone.

She swallowed hard around the lump in her throat as he reached out and pulled her from the pedestal, sweeping her along back in the direction of the fitting rooms before she could even find it in herself to protest. Once she was inside the compartment and she heard the lock click shut behind the two of them, Natasha made an attempt to spin toward Steve, only to be pinned _hard_ against the far wall.

"What are you _doing?_ " she whispered, heat flooding her face as he wrestled with the back of her jumpsuit.

He hummed, seemingly more assured than before. "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm helping you out of this," he grumbled, catching hold of the zipper and letting her outfit fall freely to the floor.

"I do _not_ need - _oh,_ " Natasha gasped out as he crowded against her bare flesh, lips and teeth working away against the juncture of her neck and shoulder. One arm wrapped around her waist, holding her in place while the other hand worked away at his own clothes. She gathered herself enough to let out a soft laugh as she turned in his arms to face him, "Does the infallible Captain Rogers have a little bit of a bridal fetish?"she joked, fingers buried in his hair as he bent to lave at her breast with his tongue.

"Maybe a little bit," he murmured when she gripped at his hair, dragging him upward for a heated kiss. "There's just something about _you_ in white..."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed this!
> 
> I'm currently accepting fic requests over on Tumblr, so if you would like to see me try something specific in the future you can find me @loonyasalovegood! <3


End file.
